


Kiss Me One More Time

by Chelseabelle1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Mention of sex toys, PWP, Scared Niall, Smut, Swallowing, Top Harry, im sorry this one isnt as detailed as normal, my tagging is shit, one direction - Freeform, porn without a big plot, theres a little plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseabelle1999/pseuds/Chelseabelle1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really needs to quit calling Niall. He doesn't want to see or hear from him right now. Why does Harry think it's okay to constantly kiss Niall? He isn't gay. At least he doesn't think he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me One More Time

Niall sighed closing his eyes while dragging his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to see or hear from Harry. After all, it was Harry's fault wasn't it? Niall shook his head, of course it was Harry's fault. None of this would've happened if Harry didn't always kiss him. Harry knew Niall was straight. 

Okay, that's what everyone thought anyway. Truth is Niall had been attracted to guys before, but he wasn't willing to admit that, not yet anyway. Niall actually quite enjoyed the kisses he shared with Harry; however, Harry could not know this. Niall didn't want anyone to know. Ever. 

He jerked his head as his phone started blaring loud music. He huffed out a breath knowing it would be Harry again. He took hold of his phone and clicked the end button. The phone let off a little ping letting Niall know Harry had left a voicemail. Harry had called a total of five times and left a voicemail with each one. 

Niall unlocked his phone to listen to it. "Niall..." Niall cringed because Harry's raspy voice indicated that he'd been drinking. "I see you've been readin my texts. M' still not exactly sure what I did to get you ignoring me. I kinda wish you'd tell me cuz I miss yer voice. Tuh be completely honest I miss you in general. M' sorry for whatever I did tuh piss ya off so much mate. Just call if you feel like forgivin me soon. luv ya mate." 

Niall felt like screaming. Why did Harry do this to him? It wasn't fair. He groaned to himself before flopping down onto his bed. His phone lit up and he glanced at it seeing he received another text. His finger unlocked it before he could think. He was met with a picture of Harry making a pouty face and holding what looked to be some sort of alcohol. 

Niall read what Harry had said under the picture. "Naill I wish u wud come drink wth me and forgiv me." Niall tossed his phone over the edge of his bed and curled into a ball. A part of Niall worried about how drunk he was. Niall got out of bed to get something to eat. He'd just realized that he had not eaten much that day, and his stomach was rumbling. He padded his way to the kitchen and started looking around for food. 

He settled for a cold sandwich that he needed to finish. Niall took a bite of the sandwich before zoning out to the sound of rain. It was coming down pretty hard. Niall finished up his sandwich then moved to the window. He wanted to see the rain, but it was too dark. Well, no shit, Niall thought to himself, it's nearly midnight. Niall flipped the switch that would turn on the light outside. He gasped when he saw a familiar figure standing at his front door. Fucking hell. Why is he here? 

Niall jumped a bit when a loud clap of thunder brought him out of his thoughts. Dammit, he shouldn't be out there in this. He sprinted to his front door and started fumbling with the lock. When he got it opened he was met with Harry's smirking face. "Harry what the hell are you doing here? Get inside you're fucking soaked." Harry fell into Niall's arms giggling because he tripped over the door step. 

"'M sorry Ni. I had to see you." Niall rolled his eyes at Harry before pulling the door shut. "You're lucky I let you in. I don't exactly feel like seeing you." Harry pouted and sniffled making Niall feel pretty guilty. "But I don't know why you're mad at me." Niall sighed and grabbed Harry's arm. He dragged him to his bathroom ignoring Harry's protests. "What are you-" Niall cut him off. "Get out of those wet clothes. Take a warm shower and I'll give you some dry clothes." 

Harry didn't speak but followed Niall's order. Niall leaned over to turn the shower on and made sure it was warm. Niall stood back up turning to Harry. Niall's cheeks went pink as he tried not to stare at Harry who was completely naked. "Get in while I go find clothes for you." Niall walked out to his room right as Harry stepped into the shower. Niall opened his drawers searching for something Harry could wear. 

He knew it was going to be hard because Harry was a lot taller than him. Niall pulled out a pair of sweatpants that didn't look familiar at first. Oh. They were Harry's. Niall must have forgotten to give them back. Oh well, good thing he didn't. He grabbed a shirt that Harry could wear with the sweats and walked back into the bathroom. The shower was still going when Niall stepped into the bathroom. 

"Hey Haz, I'm going to leave your clothes out on the counter. Come downstairs when you're done." Harry hummed as Niall walked out of the bathroom. When he got back to the kitchen he decided to make tea. He stood there watching the water boil. He took the water off the heat and added the tea bags. The water started turning brown as the tea spread around. Niall watched it while spacing out. He jumped when he heard a cough behind him. 

He turned to Harry who stood in his sweats. The shirt Niall had given him was short on him, no doubt showing his stomach when he lifted his arms. His hair was extremely long without all his wild curls. Niall looked at Harry's green eyes that looked glazed due to alcohol. He let his eyes travel to his lips. They looked so pink and full. They are perfect actually, everything you wanted when kissing them. He remembers they are soft. 

Harry was an extremely good kisser and Niall didn't think he'd ever felt like that while kissing someone. Harry slid his tongue across his bottom lip bringing Niall back from his thoughts. "Do you want some tea. It will warm you up." Harry nodded and Niall went to pouring the tea. He handed Harry the mug he always used while he was at Niall's. Harry thanked Niall then proceeded to lean against the counter while sipping his tea. 

Niall fidgeted under Harry's gaze. He tried picking at his nail hoping Harry wouldn't break the silence. Harry cleared his throat causing Niall's head to shoot up. "Niall, why are-" Niall interupted Harry and started walking toward the living room. "No Harry, you know why I'm mad!" Harry followed Niall who began pacing the living room. "Obviously, I don't know why otherwise I wouldn't be asking." 

Niall was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He needed to breathe but he felt as if he couldn't. "Why do you kiss me? Why? Why do you always have to kiss me!" Harry got a puzzled look on his face as if Niall wasn't actually Niall. "What do you mean Niall? I've kissed you loads of times for multiple reasons." Niall huffed. "Harry that's exactly it! Why're you always kissing me?" Harry continued to look puzzled until some realization crossed his face. 

"Niall I kiss all the lads! I've always done that!" Niall sighed and sat on the couch. He rubbed his hands down his face. "I know Haz, but I'm about one hundred and ten percent sure that you don't kiss the other lads on the mouth." Harry turned pink while rubbing the back of his neck. "'M sorry Ni. I just can't help it. You're so cute and your mouth..." Harry trailed off sitting right next to Niall. "It's a gorgeous mouth really. Can do such wonderful things" 

Niall sucked in a breath as Harry's thumb rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel himself shaking as Harry got closer to his mouth, but he didn't stop him. He closed his eyes and whimpered as he felt the soft press of Harry's lips on his. Harry pulled away leaning his forehead on Niall's. Niall closed his eyes and swallowed. "Harry, I'm not gay." Harry hummed. "I know Nialler." Harry began to stand up but stopped when Niall grabbed him. 

"No Harry, I need you to listen, please." Harry stared at him making Niall squirm. "Harry, I'm not gay. But I am attracted to guys. Does that make me gay? Jesus, I don't even know anymore." Niall's head dropped and he could feel his bottom lip trembling. Harry's hand went to Niall's chin, lifting his head up so their eyes could meet. "Niall, listen, you don't have to label yourself. You can be anything or anyone you want to be. You don't have to be gay or even straight. All you have to be is Niall." 

Niall blinked, his eyes closing and the feeling of warm tears streaming down his cheeks. Harry's thumbs wiped them away gently. Niall opened his eyes and looked up at Harry through his lashes. Harry sucked in a breath feeling captivated by the aqua color of Niall's eyes. They'd become even more vibrant from his tears. "Kiss me, Harry." Harry leaned in pressing light kisses across Niall's tear stained cheeks. 

He pressed a soft kiss to Niall's mouth which caused Niall to whimper. Harry pulled back from Niall and stood up. He had no trouble picking Niall up in his arms and walking them to the bedroom. He sat Niall gently onto the bed admiring how pretty he looked. Harry cralwed onto the bed before hovering over Niall. He leaned his head down allowing their mouths to touch again. 

Harry ran his tongue over Niall's bottom lip needing to taste him. Niall opened his mouth allowing Harry's tongue to slip in. They'd shared many kisses before but nothing ever like this. It was becoming too heated, too much tongue and teeth. They didn't mind though, it had been something they both needed for a while now. Harry pulled back from Niall who was pouting. "What do you want Niall?" Niall sucks in a breath before speaking. 

"I want to do whatever you want Harry." Harry smirked and ran his thumb over Niall's parted mouth. Niall kissed it, keeping his eyes locked with Harry's the entire time. He wasn't lying when he told Harry he wanted whatever Harry wanted; Niall would do anything for this man and that's what scares him the most. Harry looked at Niall with a mixture of love and lust in his eyes. His fingers ran gently over the hem of Niall's shirt. Niall nodded slightly, letting Harry know he could take off his shirt. 

Harry's mouth met Niall's again once the shirt was pulled over his head. Niall's mind strayed from Harry's mouth when he felt his hand running up his hip. The tingles he felt were quite ridiculous if you ask him but not unpleasant. "Take your shirt off Haz." Harry sat back on his knees and smirked as Niall's eyes roamed his tattoo-covered torso. Harry leaned back down pressing a kiss to Niall's jaw. He tilted his head giving Harry a better angle to leave marks across his neck. 

Harry's fingers traced along the band of Niall's shorts while leaving a love bite where his neck and shoulder met. Niall gasped as Harry palmed him through his shorts. Harry smirked and began pulling Niall's shorts down; he chuckled as Niall tried to bite back a whimper. "Ahh, what a naughty boy you are." Niall whined high in his throat as Harry scoulded him for not wearing boxers under his shorts. "I'll let this slide this time." Harry threw Niall's shorts onto the floor. 

He ran his finger teasingly along Niall's cock laughing as it gave an interested twitch. "Harry, please." Harry shushed Niall by slotting their hips together. He rocked down onto Niall who moaned brokenly. The fabric of the sweatpants created a weird sensation that Niall liked. "Harry, more please." Harry kissed him swallowing the moans Niall let out as their hips worked together. 

They pulled back from each other panting and Harry finally got to taking his sweats off. "Do you have any lube?" Niall nodded and pointed to the drawer next to his bed. Harry fumbled through the stuff in the drawer and smirked as he crawled back over to Niall. "I see you like vibrators quite a lot." Niall turned bright pink as Harry pecked his mouth. "Don't worry, we'll use those next time." 

Niall was about to speak when Harry rubbed the tips of his fingers along his thigh. Niall spread his legs so Harry had some room to move his hand. He took a deep breath as Harry's first finger pushed its way into him. Damn, Niall didn't realize how tight he would be. Sure, it had been a while since he'd been able to have more than a quick wank, but fuck he felt so full from one finger. Harry kissed his shoulder and ran his other hand through Niall's hair. 

"If it gets too much please tell me." Niall nodded and relaxed a bit feeling himself loosen up some. He moaned as Harry pushed in a second finger. He scissored his fingers inside of Niall searching for that spot that he knew would bring extra pleasure to the man. Niall hissed and pushed down on Harry's fingers when they brushed over his prostate. "Yes! Right there." Niall kept pushing back onto Harry's fingers even as Harry added a third one. 

"Want you inside me Haz." Harry nodded and pulled his fingers out. "If I hurt you Niall, please tell me." Niall mummbled out an 'okay' as he watched Harry coat himself in lube. Niall bit his lip as Harry lined himself up to him. "You ready love?" Niall nodded and screwed his eyes shut as Harry pushed into him. Harry leaned down and kissed Niall's face. "If you want me to stop I will." Niall shook his head. "No, just hurry up." 

Harry pushed the rest of the way in and sat still; he ran his hand through Niall's hair again and kissed him softly. "Haz, you can move now." Harry carefully thrust into Niall feeling as if his head would explode with how tight and warm he was. His breathing was getting harder and the little moans and whimpers coming from Niall urged him to thrust faster. "Harry, fuck, so good." Harry moaned as Niall praised him. 

He looked so good like this; laying under him and the way he felt around him was perfect. Harry could feel himself getting close and he wanted Niall to cum first. He picked up Niall's legs and put them over his shoulders getting a better angle to thrust into him. Niall gasped and screamed Harry's name as he brushed past his prostate each time he thrust in and out. Niall reached for him cock and stroked in quickly feeling his orgasm coiling inside him. 

He gasped and whined as sticky, white ribbons shot from his cock onto his chest. He felt like he was floating and went limp. Harry panted and moaned as Niall clenched tightly around him. He pounded harder into Niall until he felt his own orgasm coursing through him. He tried to pull out of Niall easily and made a sympathetic face as Niall whimpered quietly. He ran into Niall's bathroom to grab a rag to clean Niall off. 

Niall felt like his body was made of noodles and giggled when he saw Harry with a rag. Harry cleaned them both up and crawled next to Niall. "You're a cuddly one aren't ya." Harry giggled at Niall's comment and pinched his side. "Shut up. You love it." Niall turned to face Harry and smiled at the gorgeous man. "Yeah, I do, and I love you." Harry smiled and kissed Niall lingering there a little longer than any of their other kisses. "I love you too. Now sleep, it's like two am." 

Harry turned over to click off the lamp. "You know, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that you kissed me all the time." Harry laughs and pulls Niall close to him. "Yeah, I'm pretty happy that I did." Niall smiled to himself as Harry played with his hair. He was really glad that he talked to Harry, and it got him something that was even better than his kisses, his love. Niall fell asleep quickly and woke suddenly with a moan. 

What the fuck? He pulled back the blanket and groaned when he saw Harry's mouth wrapped around him. "Dammit, Harry." Niall laced his fingers through Harry's hair which caused a moan to rumble through his chest. Niall tugged at Harry's hair trying to pull him off. "Haz, about to cum." Harry took Niall down farther and moaned causing Niall's orgasm to come abruptly. Harry swallowed everything Niall gave to him and laid next to Niall who was panting.

Niall leaned over and kissed him, running his thumb over Harry's cheek. "I think that was the best wake up I've had in a while." Harry smiled and rubbed his nose with Niall's. "I wanna get a shower and then maybe I'll cook you some breakfast." Harry started to get up before Niall pulled him back down. "Okay, just kiss me one more time before you go." Harry leaned down and kissed Niall softly. Yeah, Niall could get used to this. Kissing Harry was definitely one of Niall's favorite things to do. Harry was his first favorite though and he always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING HELL GUYS IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!!!!! I miss writing so much but I had no time for it during school. Thankfully I'm finally out on break and I should get a couple out this summer. I have so many that I'm working on and if anyone has any suggestions don't be afraid to leave them in the comments!! Hope you enjoyed it :) xx.


End file.
